The longitudinal personality and cognitive assessment of about 120 children continues, now that they have reached the pre-adolescent age of eleven years. Previously, they were extensively and individually assessed at ages 3, 4, 5, and 7; appreciable information is also available on the parents of these children. Currently, the subjects are being assessed with regard to ego-functioning (ego-control and ego-resiliency) cognitive differentiation, affective differentiation, intellectual level, cognitive styles, creativity, and social-emotional development. The experimental situations employed are being scaled with respect to a number of environmental or contextual dimensions so that, subsequently, situations may be classified and the specific personality characteristics of the children related to their responses in specific types of situations.